All publications cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
The overall treatment of wounds may depend on the type, cause, and depth of the wound as well as whether or not other structures beyond the skin are involved. However, rapid and/or prolonged management of various wounds (e.g., chemical, thermal, or traumatic wounds), whether they are in the airway, on the skin, or elsewhere, is essential for successful mitigation of injury, and for personnel to return to useful service. For example, bacterial infection of a wound could impede the healing process and lead to life threatening complications. Low level light therapy (LLLT) is a promising modality for a variety of medical conditions, but the underlying mechanisms of LLLT may warrant further investigation and understanding. Thus, there is a need in the art for novel and effective treatments for wounds and bodily injuries.